


Day One

by terra_vae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terra_vae/pseuds/terra_vae
Summary: It's the first night Emma spends in Storybrooke. It goes very differently.





	Day One

**Author's Note:**

> not betad. only the mistakes are mine.

 

"You can stay here tonight," Regina Mills offered and, for some reason, Emma couldn't say no to her. She had no idea why.

 

Now she was in one of the guest rooms in a freaking mansion trying to get some shut eye and failing terribly.

 

This entire thing, having the son she gave up for adoption finding her on her birthday, was too much and she was only here because of her out of the blue brain freeze that stopped her from telling this... this woman that she could under no circumstances accept her invitation to stay here.

 

Why the hell did she even ask her to spend the night here?

 

By now she'd be almost back to Boston, with well formed plans on how to get the last couple of hours out of her head. It definitely would be one of two things; either getting blind drunk or fucking the first attractive person she could find.

 

Not mixing the two though. That was never a good idea.

 

And now, now neither of those options were available and she couldn't get comfortable on a bed that, on any other day, and in any other situation, would feel like a cloud in heaven. She was so restless she knew there was no chance she would get any sleep, unless...

 

Unless...

 

The thought was daunting. Just one, quickly rubbed out orgasm that would knock her out. She groaned and felt her body reacting to the idea. She tried to concentrate on her breathing deep and steady and all it did was made her skin prickle with need.

 

She was so doing this.

 

She kept breathing, slow, and steady letting her stomach move with it. Her blood was rushing through her system, straight to her clit and her body buzzed. She felt her own exhaled breath on her neck and it was just what she needed.

 

She got the blanket out of the way and pulled up the sports bra she was wearing to free her breasts. Touching her nipples sent a jolt of electricity through her nerves, straight to the even more sensitive ones in her clit.

 

The naughtiness of doing this while being in the house of a stranger just added to the sensations. Her body was reacting stronger than it did since, she couldn't even remember.

 

And then an imagine appeared in her head. The hand on her breast turned into Regina Mills's inside her head and the pleasure she felt multiplied still.

 

It was just a fantasy. She was not about to judge herself for this simple thing. It was kinky but it wasn't like she had vanilla fantasies only. This was actually quite mild.

 

This woman was gorgeous and if she got to any bar tonight she would have gone home with someone looking like she did in a heartbeat.

 

Her clit was aching for attention and she was ready to give it the attention it needed. She quickly took off her panties and made herself wait just a little bit more.

 

It made that first touch immensely better as goose pimples started to race on her skin. She heard Regina's voice in her head telling her to keep going, to tell her when she was close.

 

Emma knew that would not be long. Her entire body lifted off of the bed when she finally used more pressure. Now speed was added to the mix. It was delicious. She was right there.

 

"I am going to come, Regina..." she said to the empty room and imaginary Regina ordered her to let go and she did.

 

She came spectacularly.

 

Now she could sleep. She was sure.

 

Except her mouth suddenly felt really parched. Debating whether to just go to sleep or risk losing the calm this orgasm provided by getting up, the basic need for water won out. So she made herself presentable, put her underwear and a tank top back on and ventured to find something to drink.

 

The mansion was dark but it was easy to find the kitchen. She opened the fridge and found some lemonade in there and opted for it. It was really tasty. Quite possible the best lemonade she ever tasted.

 

She put it back where she found it and the glass she used almost slipped out of her hand when, seemingly out of nowhere, Regina was standing in front of her in all her pajama clad glory. No one would've said she wasn't coming from some meeting even though she must have spent a couple of hours lying in bed already.

 

She was gorgeous.

 

"Oh, Miss Swan, I hope I didn't scare you."

 

"Nope. Not at all. Okay, maybe just a little bit but the glass survived so it wasn't that bad..."

 

"You are rambling. Is there something you want to say to me or can I get to making a chamomile tea for myself so that I can, hopefully, get some sleep, finally?"

 

"Oh, sorry!"

 

Emma jumped out of the way and Regina started to make the hot beverage.  

 

Emma knew she should just leave, she should just get back to bed and just get the hell away from this town and this woman tomorrow, but her mouth was not cooperating with her brain.

 

"Can't sleep?" she asked Regina who looked at her like she was an idiot.

 

"Are we really having a conversation...", she looked at the clock on the wall, "...at 2 AM in my kitchen when you are in your underwear?"

 

"Well, I always sleep like this and I could keep you company while you drink your tea..."

 

Was she flirting with this woman? Emma knew this was a really, really bad idea after what she just did but no one would accuse her of being smart, especially in situations that involved such exquisite women.

 

"And here I thought that after what you just did in your room, Miss Swan, you'd be scurrying out of my way as fast as you could."

 

Emma gulped as a hundred thoughts went through her head. Did she really know? No there was no way. Was she that loud? Did she say Regina's name? Did the woman have sort of super hearing? Was Henry's story true and she spied on her through her magic mirror? Was there a camera somewhere in her room?

 

And finally, did that strange glint in her eye and that sly smile mean that, maybe, she was interested, as well?

 

"I... I..." She knew she was going to say something awkward. She surprised herself. "I couldn't sleep either. Today, or yesterday was a lot and, well, getting off always helps me to go to sleep, but I guess drinking tea is a way as well."

 

Regina raised one eyebrow so high it disappeared into her hair as she tasted the first sip of her tea. Emma knew how that sounded. Nothing had to happen, but if Regina was inclined she was more than happy to turn that little fantasy from earlier into reality.

 

"Miss Swan, are you really propositioning me in my home where you are a guest for one night after knowing me for only a handful of hours in the dead of night?"

 

"Yes!?"

 

Emma prepared herself for leaving the house as fast as she could if Regina scrutinizing gaze ended up with an order to do just that.

 

"Tell me, Miss Swan..." Regina whispered while she stepped far into Emma's personal space.

 

"... Are. you. good. in. bed?..."

 

Emma almost died.

 

 "...Could you make me scream?"

 

The question was breathed into her ear and Emma was gone. The next thing she was conscious of her own actions she had Regina up the counter, legs wrapped around her waist, tongue dancing around woman's who was kissing her back just as passionately.

 

"Em... ma..." Regina tried to tell her something but wasn't given much of a chance.

 

Emma tore herself away from the delicious mouth and went to caressing the jaw line and then talking into the ear.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Take me to my bedroom."

 

Emma quickly obeyed while Regina caressed the nape of her neck and told her where to go.

 

Once in there Emma put the woman down onto the bed and continued to kiss her neck. Finding a particularly sensitive spot caused Regina to use all ten of her nails to scratch red lines into Emma's back.

 

They both moaned and Emma started to open the buttons on Regina's sleepwear.

 

She kissed every inch of olive skin while Regina's breath gotten more and more labored.

 

"You okay?" She asked as they locked eyes and she caressed olive legs with featherlike touches.

 

"Yes. Just keep going. And take your time to tease me. I want to explode and possibly lose consciousness..."

 

"Oh, my God, yes."

 

Emma continued her slow decent and kissed and licked every inch of skin.

 

She was convinced at some point Regina would ask her to hurry up but the woman took everything she gave her. When she finally stopped to admire the glistening, swollen cunt and attention seeking clit she exhaled and contact made Regina tense so badly Emma thought she made her come without touching her.

 

And so she latched on and licked and sucked until Regina was a quivering mess of rhythmical movements and a dead grip on her hair.

 

It took a well aimed attack of two fingers and pressure on her G-spot to have the woman come and then collapse.

 

"You are good, Miss Swan..." Regina said laughing. She was beautiful and then she continued with, "But you have to work on having me pass out. Until then how about you come up here, and ride my face," and Emma felt like her body was made out of stone as slow as it was moving while she was trying her hardest to be fast.

 

Regina ate her like it was going to be the last thing she did on Earth and it was brilliant. She got her near the edge really fast and then kept her there for what felt like hours.

 

"Don't stop. Don't ever stop," Emma pleaded. She could not tell how long they were at it when Regina grabbed her ass and started to squeeze and then pull her ass cheeks apart while sucking harder, and that did it for Emma.

 

She rode it out like it was the last thing her body would do. And then just barely managed to fall next to Regina so that she could breathe. They both could.

 

"I want more," Regina admitted after like a minute of rest and this time Emma laughed.

 

Then stopped immediately when Regina continued to speak, "I have a strap on in the closet there  but I don't want to get up to get it so how about you use your clit on mine and work on fucking me into oblivion?"

 

"Are you trying to kill me?"

 

"I want to kill us both. Just a little bit."

 

Emma grunted then rolled back on top of Regina, invigorated. They kissed passionately for long minutes. Regina rolled them over until she was the one hovering over Emma. She let her to stay there, for now.

 

It took some maneuvering to find the right angle but when she did Emma moaned, loud.

 

"Shhh..." Regina said and then moved one hand over Emma's mouth while maintained a slow rhythm. Staring into each other's eyes added to the overwhelming pleasure that the steady grinding  provided.

 

Regina kept quiet and moved her hand to Emma's throat the same time she sped up her movements. Emma nodded her consent and Regina started to really work her hips the same time she put pressure on Emma's delicate neck.

 

It did not take long after that. They came at the same time and Regina collapsed down on her.

 

They rested. By the time their breathing returned to normal Emma had a question, "Where do you keep that strap on?"

 

Regina laughed.

 

"Well, you are still conscious! I have to do something about that."

 

Regina pointed to one of the wardrobes. "There is a box on the top shelf."

 

Emma got up and felt her skin react to Regina's eyes on her. She smirked while she located and opened the box. There was a variety of choices but none of them seemed more appealing than what she had in mind but she cataloged them for future occasions.

 

She walked back with the black toy in hand and stood in front of the bed.

 

"Get up, please."

 

Regina processed the request and then found it was interesting enough that she'd do as she's asked. She barely got on her feet when Emma kneeled down in front of her silicone cock in hand.

 

"What are you..." she started to inquiry but stopped because Emma's actions were enough of an answer.

 

She worked quickly and efficiently and Regina moaned when Emma got the smaller end of the strap on inside her. She stayed in position once she was done and looked into Regina's eyes.

 

"I really want to fuck you with this, later, but first I want to fuck you while you are the one wearing it."

 

Regina moaned and she seemed surprised but happy enough with the idea that she sat down and took her place at the middle of the bed. Emma crawled on top of her and they kissed. Using the distraction Emma angled herself on top of the dildo and the second they stopped to breathe she sank down on it.

 

Their moans met between their mouths.

 

Emma started a slow grind that became more and more enthusiastic, making sure she teased Regina's clit but did not give enough stimulus to make her to come. The grinding turned to rotating and then riding on repeat.

 

Regina lasted far longer than what Emma expected but she couldn't handle when Emma pushed the button on the remote control for the vibrator in the strap on. In fact she had to grab a pillow and smash it into her face to stop herself from screaming.

 

She barely calmed down when Emma turned on the highest setting and she smirked when she saw that finally she managed to render Regina unconscious.

 

She allowed herself to come with a pinch and closed her eyes to bask in the glory of this entire experience. 

 

When she opened them she couldn't understand what was happening.

 

Suddenly, she was in a jail cell. Sheriff Graham and some other guy was there but none of it made sense. Then Regina arrived and she was relieved and excited for a fraction of second but the woman was distant and angry.

 

A stranger once more.

 

What the hell was going on?

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
